Quilt's Temple
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Epi6_title.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 6 |last = Shadow Sanjushi! |next = Zero Munikis! }} is the 6th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on May 12th, 2012 in Japan. Plot The episode begins with Team Dragaon and Tatsuma at the cliffside overlooking the metropolis. Tatsuma remarks that if they need to defeat the Shadow Sanjushi, they must train outside the Bakugan Dojo. A few walks and they reach a place that resembles the ruins of a Roman temple. As Harubaru talks about tracking down the Shadow Sanjushi, a voice calls out to them and wishes them good luck. A hole opens up in the floor below Sho's feet, causing him to fall down. While the other four wonder about where Sho would end up, a huge hole in the floor open up below them and they all fell down too. Harubaru finds himself inside a dark dungeon with a table riddled with Gate Cards, a Haos Blan Shoult and Stone fodders of Gigan Taures. Thinking that he probably should inflict Critical K.O. on the real Blan Shoult; Harubaru quickly launches Flare Dragaon using his Flare Shoot technique but Blan Shoult stood strong and Harubaru's shot was "No Effect." The scene shifts to Raichi, who was transported to a room with a green spiral maze. At the center of the maze is a Gate Card, and Raichi must stand his Bakugan in there. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis sideways. The scene then shifts to Tatsuma, who found himself in a dug-out track that has a Gate Card situated not too far away from his starting spot. Thinking that his challenge must be easy, Tatsuma shoots Gif Jinryu at the Gate Card and cheered himself a job well done. However, a small earthquake shook his area and a huge boulder came out in front of him. Tatsuma was slow in his feet so the boulder threw him and Gif Jinryu into the air. The scene returns to Harubaru where he tried to knock out Blan Shoult again. He shoots Flare Dragaon but this time, it just pushed Blan Shoult one Gate Card back, knocking out a few stone fodders. The scene briefly shifts to Tatsuma and Gif Jinryu getting thrown to the air before shifting to Raichi who successfully stands his Destroy Munikis in the center of the spiral maze. Going back to Harubaru, a young man in the shadows resets the course and tells Harubaru to focus at hitting Blan Shoult in such a way that it clears a straight path through the stone fodders. Harubaru's right fist burns and he launches Flare Dragaon. With this, he is able to clear a straight path on the stone fodders. Harubaru cheers, thinking that he did it right but the shadowy young man tells him that he shot outside the Shooting line and so it doesn't count as a win. Harubaru stares in disblief as the course was reset with more Gigan Taures stone fodders. The episode ends with Tatsuma and Gif Jinryu getting thrown up in the air again. Featured Brawls There are no Brawls featured in this episode. Instead, it is a specialized BakuThlon challenge given to Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma. *Harubaru must shoot Flare Dragaon so that it clears a straight vertical path through Blan Shoult and its stone fodders. This objective was not made clear to him so he failed with his first two attempts. Harubaru was able to get the objective after his third try but he shot it outside the shooting line so the course was reset with more Gigan Taures stone fodders. Harubaru fails in his test. *Raichi must shoot Destroy Munikis sideways so that it will follow the spiral path and stand at the Gate Card placed at the center of the spiral maze. Raichi succeeds in his test. *Tatsuma found his challenge easy at first so he shoots Gif Jinryu at the Gate Card which stands at the end of a short dug-out track. As soon as he shot Gif Jinryu, a huge boulder was triggered and threw Tatsuma and Gif Jinryu out several times. The objective was to stand Gif Jinryu in the Gate Card, take it and run quick enough not to be trampled or thrown off as the boulder races down the dug-out path. Tatsuma fails his test. Characters Debut *Quilt Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Sho Grif * Koh Grif BakuTech Debut *Blan Shoult *Gigan Taures (stone fodder) BakuTech Seen *Flare Dragaon *Destroy Munikis *Gif Jinryu Bakugan Seen *Gus Burnan ( boulder) Trivia *This episode is adapted from The Obstructing Legendary Bakugan!!. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes